pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Margaret Sangster
Margaret Elizabeth Sangster (February 22, 1838 - June 4, 1912) was an American poet, prose author, and editor.Sangster, Margaret E. (1838 - 1912), Representative Poetry Online, 2003, University of Toronto. Web, Nov. 7, 2013. Life Youth Sangster was the daughter of John Munson of Ireland and Margaret (Chisholm) of New York City. Her father was in the marble industry in New York. Margaret and her younger sister Isabell grew up in a very religious household and the two sisters were well educated. Career Sangster held editorial positions with a number of periodicals including, Hearth and Home, The Christian at Work, Harper's Young People and eventually became an editor at Harper’s Bazaar from 1889 to 1899.Nicholas Smith (1903) Songs from the Hearts of Women, A.C. McClurg & Co., Chicago Through her work she became acquainted with notable people of her age, including Mark Twain and Helen Keller. Other than Harper’s Bazaar, she contributed to Ladies' Home Journal, Hearth and Home, and the Christian Intelligencer, The Christian Union (later became The Outlook), The Congregationalist and The Christian Herald. Among Sangster's prose works are several volumes of stories for children, and of these, Little Jamie was written when she was seventeen years old. Hours with Girls and Winsome Womanhood were her most popular works. Her volumes of poetry include, Poems of the Household, Home Fairies and Heart Flowers, On the Road Home and Easter Bells. Sangster grew up a devout member of the Dutch Reformed Church and wrote many hymns and sacred texts. These include a setting of the Te Deum Laudamus and a hymn called, Thine is the Power, which gained a fair degree of popularity in its time. In 1902 Sangster wrote the introduction to the book, Happenings in Our Home, illustrated by LJ Bridgman, published by Joseph Clark Bridgman, Boston: a hard cover book where a family can write out the important events in their lives: weddings, vacations, Thanksgiving, etc. Sangster spent most of her life in New York and New Jersey. She married George Sangster in 1858 and essentially gave up writing until after his death in 1871. She never remarried and she died in 1912. Publications Poetry * Poems of the Household. Boston: James R. Osgood, 1882. * On the Road Home: Poems. New York: Harper, 1893. *''Easter Bells: Poems. New York: Harper, 1897. * ''Lyrics of Love of Hearth & Home and Field and Garden. New York: Fleming H. Revell, 1901. *''A Little Book of Homespun Verse. New York: Sturgis & Walton, 1911. * ''Cross Roads. New York: F.F. Lovell, 1919; Christian Bible House, 1919. Novels *''Janet Ward: A daughter of the manse. New York & London: Fleming H. Revell, 1902. *Eleanor Lee: A novel. New York & London: Fleming H. Revell, 1903. Short fiction *''The Story Bible: The Old and New Testaments in story. New York: Moffat Yard, 1905. *''Twilight Tales: Twenty-four stories of love and romance from real life. New York: ''Christian Herald Bible House, 1912. *''Friends o' Mine: A book of poems and stories''. New York: Christian Herald, 1914. *''Real People and Dreams: A new book of stories and poems''. New York: Christian Herald Bible House, 1915. *''The Rugged Road: A tale of Bethlehem and Calvary; and other stories''. New York: Fleming H. Revell, 1930. *''Six Women Along the Way: From Bethlehem to Calvary''. New York: Brewer, Warren, & Putnam, 1931. Non-fiction *''Home and Heaven: A book of thoughts and sketches. Boston: American Tract Society, 1868. *''Editorship as a Profession for Women. 1895. *''Life on High Levels: Familiar talks on the conduct of life. New York: Eaton & Mains / Cincinnati, OH: Curts & Jennings, 1897. *''Home Life Made Beautiful: In story, song, sketch and picture. New York: Christian Herald, 1897. *''The Art of Being Agreeable. New York: ''Christian Herald Bible House, 1897. *''The Art of Home-Making: In city and country, in mansion and cottage. New York: ''Christian Herald Bible House, 1898. *''Cheerful To-days and Trustful To-morrows. New York: Eaton & Mains, 1899. *Winsome Womanhood: Familiar talks on life and conduct. New York & Chicago: Fleming H. Revell, 1900; Edinburgh: S. Oliphant, 1900. *Talks Between Times. New York: American Tract Society, 1901. *Child Study for Mothers and Teachers. Philadelphia: Booklovers Library, 1901. *The Joyful Life. New York: American Tract Society, 1903. *When Angels Come to Man. New York & London: Fleming H. Revell, 1903. *The Daily Pathway. Boston & New York: American Tract Society, 1904. *''Good Manners for All Occasions: A practical manual. New York: Christian Herald, 1904. **revised & expanded as Good manners for All Occasions: Including etiquette of cards, wedding announcements and invitations. New York: Cupples & Leon, 1910. *''Radiant Motherhood; A book for the twentieth-century mother. Indianapolis, IN: Bobbs-Merrill, 1905. *The Little Kingdom of Home. New York: Fox, Duffield, 1905. *''Fairest Girlhood. New York & Chicago: Fleming H. Revell, 1906; London: Oliphant, Anderson, Ferrier, 1906. *''The Queenly Mother in the Realm of Home. New York & London: Fleming H. Revell, 1907. *''Frances Bridges Atkinson: A record of her life prepared by her friends. New York: YWCA of the USA National Board, 1908. *''An Autobiography from My Youth Up: Personal reminiscences.'' New York & Chicago: Fleming H. Revell, 1909. *''The Women of the Bible: A portrait gallery''. New York: Christian Herald, 1911. *''The Mother Book''. Chicago: A.C. McClurg, 1912. *''Surgical Call''. New York: Triangle Books, 1937. Juvenile *''Five Happy Weeks. New York: American Tract Society, 1875. *''Mary Stanhope and Her Friends. New York: American Tract Society, 1876. *''Hours with Girls. New York: American Tract Society, 1881; London: S.W. Partridge, 1881. * ''Little Knights and Ladies: Verses for young people. New York: Harper, 1895. *'That Sweet Story of Old: A life of Christ for the young. New York & Chicago: Fleming C. Revell, 1904. *''Happy School Days. Chicago: Forbes, 1909. Collected editions *My Garden of Hearts: A collection of the best short stories and essays written during a long literary lifetime. New York: ''Christian Herald, Bible House, 1913. Edited *''Holiday Stories for Young People. New York: ''Christian Herald / Louis Klopsch, 1896. *''The Women's Home Library''. New York: A.S. Barnes, 1904- *Caroline Cowles Richards, Village life in America, 1852-1872: Including the period of the American Civil War, as told in the diary of a school-girl. New York: Holt, 1913. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Margaret Elizabeth Sangster, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Feb. 2, 2015. See also *List of U.S. poets References Fonds *Finding Aid for the Margaret E. Sangster Papers at University of North Carolina at Greensboro Notes External links ;Poems *Sangster, Margaret E. (1838-1912) (4 poems) at Representative Poetry Online. *Margaret Elizabeth Sangster at PoemHunter (22 poems) *Margaret Elizabeth Sangster: Poems a collection of poetry at Black Cat (27 poems). ;Audio / video *Margaret Sangster at YouTube ;Books * *Margaret Elizabeth Munson Sangster at the Online Books Page *Margaret Sangster at Amazon.com * ;About *Margaret E. Sangster Category:1838 births Category:1912 deaths Category:American poets Category:American novelists Category:American women writers Category:Harper's Bazaar Category:19th-century poets Category:19th-century women writers Category:20th-century poets Category:20th-century women writers Category:Women poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets